Various ratchet and cam lock devices have heretofore been devised for use in securing loads to motor vehicles, securing watercraft to docks, tree stands to trees, and numerous other applications wherein a rope or cord is used to secure two articles together. An example of such a device is that which is illustrated in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,630, issued Jan. 5, 1988.
The present invention relates to an improvement in the aforementioned art.